Hagamoslo mas seguido
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: INOSAKUHINA SASUSAKU NARUHINA GAAINO, es el cumpleaños de Naruto, las chicas le invitan al lugar de moda, descubren ciertos gustos ocultos...LEMON [noche movidita] [Oneshot WAFF] [Complete]


Hagámoslo mas seguido

INOSAKUHINA SASUSAKU GAAINO NARUHINA

Naruto no me pertenece por desgracia ¬¬u

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bien chicas, que bueno que han llegado me muero por que me cuenten todo –dijo muy emocionada-

No seria mejor que nos dejaras entrar frentuda? -rodó los ojos con molestia-

…Ino-chan, lo...lo que pasa es que ella esta contenta –sonrió la peliazul-

-se rasco la cabeza mientras dejaba que las otras entraran a su casa- quieren un te?

Lo único que pido es que no este envenenado ¬¬

Claro que si Sakura-san –respondió con pena ajena por la rubia- quieres que te ayude a prepararlo?

Oh claro que no, no te preocupes Hinata –sonrió, se fue hacia la cocina mientras ellas se ponían cómodas, luego se asomo por la puerta- quieren galletas?

Claro!! –ya había encontrado un buen lugar entre los cojines rosa y blancos del solar-

Etto..si no es ninguna molestia

-después de unos minutos- Hinata, podrías ayudarme a servir onegai?!! -grito-

-se levanto lo más rápido que pudo mientras la Yamanaka se sonreía-

Me pasas una bandeja de allí por favor –le señalo uno de los estantes mientras ella servia el te-

Claro Sakura-san –se apresuro a agarrar lo que ella había pedido-

Y dime Hinata, como te fue? –la miro picadamente-

-se sonrojo hasta las orejas, las manos empezaron a temblarle- pues…bi…bien –rió como tonta, se acerco a la pelirosa y le extendió el recipiente-

-rozo las manos de la Hyuuga y la miro a los ojos- ya veo –sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y se acerco al oído de la chica, lo lamió lentamente, poso sus manos en el cuello de ella y sus bocas se juntaron en una fracción de segundo-

-jadeo ante la repentina acción de la kunoichi, su sonrojo había aumentado de sobremanera y los temblores le impedían cualquier movimiento, el beso era húmedo y profundo, sentía la delicada lengua de su amiga, como el calor se extendía por cada uno de sus poros-

Cof, cof..ejem, chicas, ya veo que se están divirtiendo sin mi –estaba recostada en el marco observando cada movimiento de ellas-

-rió entre el beso por las palabras de la oji azul, se separo un poco y beso la nariz de la Hyuuga que se reía con nerviosismo- vamos cerdita, no te pongas así

Me estoy muriendo por esas galletas que mencionaste, es mucho pedir!! –alzo los brazos molesta y se fue asta los cojines nuevamente-

Lo siento mucho Ino-san –dijo al llegar con la bandeja del te y le hizo una pequeña reverencia-

-tomo la bandeja y la dejo en el suelo, la abrazo de la cintura y levanto la falda que llevaba puesta la chica mientras acomodaba su cabeza entre los pechos de Hinata- vamos, no te pongas así que no ha sido nada

-cerro los ojos dejándose llenar de las caricias- I..Ino-chan

Hinata, te lo dijimos ayer, tienes que dejar de ser tan tímida –dejaba las galletas al lado del te que recién habían llevado-

-se separo y se tiro en los mullidos cojines- la frentuda tiene razón

Yo..yo lo siento chicas –nuevamente hizo una reverencia-

Y también tan educada jajaja –se rieron la pelirosa y la rubia mientras el sonrojo aumentaba en la otra- vamos siéntate y cuéntanos como te fue con Naruto –la presiono Ino-

Bueno pues…es que yo…-empezó a juntar los dedos y las miraba de vez en vez-

Calma calma, primero sirvamos esto –extendió las tazas a cada una de ellas, estaban sentadas sobre el tatami y recostadas en los cojines, en forma circular y así poder verse bien- bueno, estas ..ga..lletas están muy ricas –dijo regando miguitas-

Ino, no hables así ¬¬ -las probo, y si estaban deliciosas-

Arigatou gosaimazu –dijo tomando un sorbo de liquido y se iba relajando con el olor a rosas que se extendía por toda la casa partiendo de un pebetero en una esquina no muy lejana de ellas, la casa simplemente era bella, expresaba muy bien lo que era Sakura, descomplicada pero linda, sencilla y sutil, si era la mejor descripción para aquel agradable ambiente-

Me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad!! –grito la Yamanaka-

Entonces empieza tu –sabia que Hinata nunca diría nada a menos que se le diera un empujoncito, y bueno ella, ella todavía tenia algo de pudor-

Para que veas frentuda voy a hacerlo no por que tu lo dices, si no por que se que lo mió fue mejor que lo de ustedes –dijo muy orgullosa de si misma-

-suspiro algo más calmada, al menos no iba a empezar, que vergonzoso era todo eso-

_-el sitio estaba a reventar, afortunadamente Ino __había reservado una mesa para seis en el lugar de moda, y al menos de eso se salvaron, las mesas eran semicirculares, ellos se sentaron hacia un lado y ellas al otro-_

_Traeré__ algo de beber –se ofreció la pelirosa-_

_Te acompaño –dijo la rubia, y se perdieron con dirección a la barra-_

_Aun no se por que acepte venir aquí –dijo molesto el Uchiha-_

_Pues por que estoy cumpliendo 18 años teme –grito el rubio-_

_Ya…pero sigues igual de __crió –dijo el kage-_

_Baka!! Estas de parte de este –señalo al otro-_

_Cállate__ ya, estas fastidiando a Hinata –lo regaño el peliazul-_

_Verdad que no Hinata!! –la tomo de las manos pasando por encima de la mesa, los otros rodaron los ojos con pesadez-_

_Esto…Naruto-kun –se sonrojo- yo…voy a ayudar a las chicas –se soltó mientras ellos seguían renegando y gritando cosas como "esto es tan molesto", "no le hables así al próximo hokage", "creo que me devuelvo para suna" etc, etc.-……-llevaba un buzo cuello alto negro, una falda mas debajo de las rodillas café, el cabello suelto y sus típicas sandalias, recibió varios empujones de la gente, pero no era apropósito, ya no había espacio, lo único que la aliviaba era que ya podía ver los tragos en los estantes-………-cubrió su boca con ambas manos y se sonrojo enormemente-_

_-__subió la falda blanca asta la mitad de los muslos de la pelirosa, se encontraba entre sus piernas mientras la tenia casi acostada en la barra, ella envolvía el cuello de la rubia con ambas manos y acariciaba sus cabellos sueltos y sus piernas la apretaban contra si-_

_Señoritas, aquí __están sus tragos –sonrió el cantinero ante la escena-_

_Claro gracias –contesto la rubia mientras se separaba un poco y cogia su bolso para pagar, mientras Sakura besaba su cuello y le daba pequeñas miradas al barman-_

_No chicas, la casa invita –sonrió y dejo una bandeja hay para ellas-_

_Arigatou –sonrieron satisfechas, se separaron y caminaron hacia su mesa, la pelirosa miro a la rubia-_

_No te preocupes, si nos vio –sonrieron picaras y siguieron-_

En un callejón a medio camino!! –se puso en cuatro y se acerco a la rubia para mirarla fijamente y averiguar si le había mentido-

Oh!! –se tapo la boca ahogando el asombro-

Rayos no exageren!! –se quejo algo sonrojada-

Perdón cerda –volvió a su posición y tomo otra galleta- y que tal?

-seguía con la boca cubierta y miraba fijo a la rubia siguiendo cada movimiento de esta-

Muy bueno…-las tres se rieron- nunca que pensé que Gaara fuese tan apasionado

_-se supone que el la acompañaría a casa, el se estaba hospedando cerca de su casa, de ida también se fueron juntos, ella iba con la cabeza algo gacha, y su flequillo rubio cubría su azul mirada, al parecer nada serviría con este chico que era tan guapo y extremadamente sexy, el solo caminaba en silencio como si nada hubiese pasado, eran quizá las 2 de la mañana y las calles eran solitarias-_

_-llevaba sus manos a ambos lados, usaba la ropa de siempre pero no llevaba su calabaza, el silencio era inmenso y se hacia incomodo-_

_-era suficiente, no soportaría mas esa horrible situación, apretó los puños y salio corriendo con dirección a su casa, corrió y corrió, al parecer ya lo había perdido, no sentía su presencia desde hace un buen rato pero aun así no paro-…ah!! –el pelirrojo estaba parado justo al frente de ella, tuvo que frenar en seco y se tambaleo frente a el, le miro a los ojos verdes, trataba de recuperar la respiración después de aquella carrera, estaba muy muy molesta-_

_-la tomo de los hombros y la empujo asta una pared, beso su cuello blanco con fuerza, la arrastro a un angostillo entre las casas donde estaban, metió sus manos entre la camisa lila y sin previo aviso ni caricias ni nada por el estilo se la saco, con descaro observo los pechos de la chica, los toco por encima del sostén, su busto rebosaba entre sus manos la respiración aun no estaba normalizada, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello se esparcía por su cuello y espalda, algunos mechones se enredaban en las manos de el, la falda negra recibió el mismo tratamiento y se la quito de un solo tirón-_

_Oye!! –lo regaño entre las sombras-_

_-la recostó contra la pared, acaricio sus muslos y se pego a ella- esto se lo debes a tus amigas –susurro y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos bajaban las bragas-_

_Oh!! Yo…pues…-no sabia como actuar, ahora era tan diferente, sintió la tela deslizarse por su piel asta llegar a sus pies y quedar justo con las otras prendas- Gaaraaa aaah –lo abrazo pasando sus manos por el dorso de el, arqueo un poco la espalda, en ese momento el paso las manos por sus caderas, la línea de su cintura y llego asta la única prenda que le quedaba, soltó los broches mientras besaba su cuello y ella subía una de sus piernas-_

-ella sostenía su vaso entre ambas manos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no una de triunfo ni de superioridad, más bien una que denotaba alegría-

Vaya….

………

Quieren mas te? –ambas asintieron- ya vuelvo –entro a la cocina, calentó un poco mas, saco mas galletas, y sirvió en la tetera para llevar mucho y no tener que levantarse nuevamente, al parecer todo estuvo bien-

_-llegaron a la mesa y sirvieron a cada uno lo que __correspondía, Hinata estaba mucho más callada, le miraba con la cabeza gacha y sin siquiera hablarle ya estaba sonrojada-_

_-ellos hablaban de sus cosas, si es que hablaban, el que lo hacia era Naruto y los otros le peleaban, y ellas solo observaban, varios chicos las sacaron a bailar, la __única que no salía era la Hyuuga, la situación se estaba poniendo tensa-_

_Como te la estas pasando Naruto? –__recién llegaba de la pista-_

_Sakura-chan, estoy muy feliz de que me hayan invitado a esto, no conocía el lugar, además estamos con unas chicas muy guapas datebayo!!_

_-sonrió ante el comentario, se sentó al lado derecho de la peliazul y tomo su vaso, miro a Ino que se estaba acercando, la pelirosa le dio una pequeña señal que nadie noto y al sentarse la rubia empujo a Sakura que dejo caer su bebida encima de Hinata-_

_Ino-cerda, mira lo que has hecho!! –mientras salían de la mesa-_

_Frentuda ha sido tu culpa –se rió maliciosamente-_

_Yo..etto, no…-no sabia donde meterse, todos la miraban, la pelirosa la tomo de la mano y la jalo caminando entre la gente- Sa…Sakura-san_

_Vamos al baño, no puedes quedarte así –le contesto, al llegar este estaba atestado de chicas maquillándose, tomo unas toallas de papel y se acerco a ella, las puso encima de su busto secando lo húmedo- en verdad que lo siento mucho Hinata_

_No..no es nada –miraba las manos de la chica, los toques cada vez se hacían mas grandes y ella se sonrojo recordando lo que había visto-_

_-bajo la toalla siguiendo el rastro del alcohol asta llegar al borde de la falda, con la mano libre tomo de la cintura a la asustada chica y la abrazo, soltó la toalla y adentro su mano por la tela y acaricio la intimidad de Hinata por encima de la tela-_

_Sa…Sakura-san –su __corazón quería salir, pero quería mas de aquello, correspondió al abrazo acariciando el rosa entre sus dedos, entre abrió sus labios por las caricias tan placenteras debajo de la tela café, su mejilla sonrojada fue besada con suavidad, cerro los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro-_

………

_Creo que también iré al lavado –informo a los chicos, tomo su bolso y se fue justo como había sido planeado, al llegar sonrió, el primer objetivo fue alcanzado-_

_Ahh –suspiro sobre los labios de la kunoichi-_

_-abrió de a pocos los ojos al sentir ese calido aliento, mucho mas que antes, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Ino justo detrás de Sakura besándole el nacimiento del cuello y acariciando sus piernas-_

_Bravo chicas!!, eso!!, yo también quiero!! –escucho varias voces a su alrededor y luego alguien atrás subía su camisa e besaba su otra mejilla- oooh por... kami!! –gimió sobre los labios de la pelirosa, la cadencia había aumentado por todas partes, los dedos en sus bragas habían transpuesto la barrera del pudor y ahora la acariciaban de arriba abajo, sentía besos en su espalda justo donde la tela negra había sido levantada, al abrir los ojos veía chicas a los lados tocándose a si mismas o tocando las piernas de la pelirosa, que morbo-_

………

_Y por que no la sacas a bailar? –pregunto el pelirojo-_

_Este dobe no sirve ni para eso –mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa-_

_Callate__ baka!!, entonces por que no las sacas tu?_

_Por que no me gusta hacer esas cosas para __débiles –sonrió con suficiencia-_

_Si claro__, tú siempre dices eso –se acerco a Gaara y paso un brazo por los hombros de este- pero la verdad es que tú quieres bailar con MI Sakura-chan_

_Usuratonkachi, no me molestes con esas cosas –le amenazo-_

-se sentó en su lugar y lleno los vasos de las otras-

Frentezota, tienes que enseñarme a preparar esto, te quedo muy bien para ser tuyo

Y estas galletas son estupendas Sakura-san

-cerro los ojos recordando- bueno, el te es muy sencillo, cuando quieras te enseño, pero eso si cabe decirte que no será gratis, y las galletas pues…creo que me las regalo Lee-san, Dios, casi no puedo sacármelo de encima U.U

-Hinata rió, la verdad es que ese chico era bastante rarito-

Que envidiosa…-se lanzo asta Sakura y quedo encima de ella- aunque ya pensare en una buena forma de pagarte –rió mientras hacia rollitos con los cabellos entre sus dedos-

En que estas pensando cerdita? –puso sus brazos atrás de la cabeza y entrecerraba los ojos-

-metió una de sus manos entre la camiseta de tirantas de la Haruno y hacia cosquillas con las yemas de sus dedos- bueno, depende de cuando vayamos a tomar esas clases –palabras que se mezclaron con suspiros entre el cuello de su amiga-

-cerro los ojos y medito-…Ino…espera…-recordó a Hinata que asta entonces no hacia mas que observarlas, tomo uno de los cojines y le pego a la rubia- hentai!!

Jajajaja –enrojeció al sentir las miradas puestas sobre ella-yo…lo siento..perdón, yo no quise…

-se miraron y se lanzaron sobre ella soltando una carcajada, una a cada lado, Hinata se recostó en el pecho de Ino que estaba acostada y Sakura se acostó en su vientre, así todas miraban hacia el techo-

Ahora cuenta tu Hinata –sugirió la rubia-

-respiro hondo, sabia que no se escaparía de esta-

_Naruto-kun…etto yo…es que todos en mi casa pensaban que yo me __quedaría en casa de Sakura-san –junto los dedos mientras caminaban-_

_Y ahora no quieres despertar a nadie, tienes mucha razón!! –se quedo pensando y se sonrojo- te importaría por favor quedarte en mi casa Hinata? –ella se sonrojo y parecía asustada- no pienses mal por favor, tengo algo de ramen y podríamos comer, también tengo unas cuantas películas, así pasaremos el rato, también las sabanas están limpias y tu dormirías en mi cama, por mi no hay ningún problema, yo dormiría en el sofá, y todo estaría arreglado y…-ella había tomado una de sus manos y le había sonreído-_

_Esta bien Naruto-kun muchas gracias –le hizo una reverencia-_

_-se aferro fuertemente a la mano de la Hyuuga y salieron corriendo con __dirección a su casa, una ligera llovizna los había pillado antes de llegar, pero no se habían mojado mucho, solo fue cuestión de segundos-_

_-__abrió la puerta y le dio paso a la chica mientras encendía las luces- bienvenida_

_Con permiso Naruto-kun –se descalzo los zapatos-_

_-subió corriendo las escaleras- voy a buscarte una toalla Hinata, no quiero que te resfríes_

_-sonrió ante la preocupación del rubio, cuando este llego la hizo sentarse en el sofá, le puso la tela en el cabello y lo revolvió todo, ella solo se reía-_

_Hinata por que hiciste eso?_

_-se sonrojo y junto sus dedos- bueno..pues…yo…no se de que…no se a que te…refieres Naruto-kun –aunque sabia perfectamente-_

_-tomo las manos de la peliazul entre las suyas, la miro fijamente, tan sonrojada, tan __tímida y frágil- eso ya no importa datebayo!! –sonrió- me hace muy feliz que me hubieras acompañado hoy_

_Es todo..todo un placer Naruto-kun –como lo adoraba-__ pero...yo no quiero molestar, yo…no quiero preocuparte…no te sientas obligado,…yo..yo se que a ti..a ti te gusta Sakura-san..y pues yo..este no…_

_-se acerco a ella __rápidamente y le robo un beso corto, se levanto y rasco su cabello- esto…Hinata, quieres que te prepare algo caliente?_

_-llevo sus manos __hasta sus labios y los toco, aquello era un sueño, el chico del que había estado enamorada todo el tiempo la había besado-_

_Hinata quieres o no? –estaría enojada?-_

_-se levanto quedando frente a el, le miro fijamente y le beso, de la misma forma inocente en que el lo había hecho- yo..lo siento, será mejor que me vaya –dios que estaba haciendo, sentía que moriría en cualquier momento-_

_Espera Hinata –la tomo de la muñeca y la giro hacia el, le acaricio las muy sonrojadas mejillas, cerro los ojos y la beso nuevamente, __permitiéndose saborear los dulces labios de la kunoichi- no te vayas –le suplico en un suspiro-_

_-posos sus manos en la tela de __la chaqueta naranja del Uzumaki, apretó sus puños y lentamente respondía al beso que cada vez se hacia mas profundo- no..me quiero ir Naruto-kun_

_-la abrazo de la cintura y ella paso sus manos por el cuello de el, en un momento se encontraban sobre el __sofá, el encima de ella, sin camisa ambos, ella sonrojada, soltando suspiros en cada beso, con las piernas a cada lado del rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza, estaba en el cielo, el besaba con paciencia su blanca piel, con cuidado, el calor los envolvía, y el cabello azulado se regaba por el mueble- Hinata este a sido mi mejor cumpleaños datebayo!! –dijo mientras besaba los pechos de la chica por encima de la tela que los guardaba-_

_-se rió ante el comentario tan salido de situación, revolvía los cabellos de el entre sus manos, sintiendo la lengua húmeda del chico, todo era mas sensible para ella, y notaba como la masculinidad de el se hacia cada vez mas notable-_

-suspiro- siempre creí que el seria muy dulce con una mujer, no me equivoque

-se tapo la cara con ambas manos, contar esas cosas le daba mucha vergüenza-

Si es verdad ese baka resulto ser muy amoroso –sonrió la pelirosa-

Fue una buena noche –sonrió mientras jugaba con los cabellos de la Hyuuga-

_Chicos…chicos…-ellos __seguían muy ocupados discutiendo el por que un Uchiha seria bueno en todo, y el por que la pelirosa era de Naruto- demonios –se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia el frente, en ese momento ellos le miraron-_

_Que pasa Gaara? –pregunto curioso-_

……_-que rayos pasaba?-_

_Díganme__…quienes son esas tres –señalo una pequeña tarima al frente, había varias de ese tipo, en ellas bailaban varias personas-_

_Es…Sakura-chan!! –dijo con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz-_

_pero que!! –aparto al pelirrojo y camino un poco para ver __más de cerca, no se lo creía-_

………

_-había subido de primeras, era una canción sensual, suave y apasionada, su cabello rosa ideaba en el aire, seguía corto, pero el solo color le daba un toque hermoso, luego a rastras y empujada subió Hinata, la vergüenza era su tercer nombre, Sakura lo noto la tomo de una mano y empezó a bailar con ella, le dio una gran sonrisa y la chica de cabello azul la correspondió, la Haruno le extendió una mano y le dio una vuelta, hay subió Ino, se puso justo detrás de la pelirosa, con sus manos en la cintura de esta, moviéndose con ella de forma lenta mientras veía a los ojos a Hinata, aparto el cabello rosa con su nariz y empezó a besar el cuello de Sakura con lentitud, esta inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y la echaba para atrás y dejarle las cosas mas fáciles a la Yamanaka- Ino…_

_-la gente empezaba a aplaudir, a saltar, a pedir mas, la gente se amontonaba en ese lugar, intentando verlas mas de cerca, __prendían fuego en sus encendedores y los agitaban como si de un ritual se tratase, ponían dinero encima de las tablas-_

_Sakura-san, por favor…vamonos ya –__rogó la peliazul aunque seguía bailando, viendo como Ino levantaba la tela rosa de las piernas de su amiga-_

_Ven aquí Hinata –la jalo hacia ella y subió una de sus piernas hasta las caderas de ella-_

_-el calor era inmenso, sentía las piernas temblar, la sangre agolpada en su rostro, y esa suave piel en sus manos…espérate...sin darse cuenta empezó a corresponder a las caricias, se encontró besando la parte delantera del cuello de la pelirosa y sentía los dedos ágiles de la rubia pasando por su cabello-_

Oye frontuda, pero tú no te salvas eh!! –le dio un empujón con su pierna-

Sasuke-kun fue muy brusco –se quejo Hinata-

Pues no es como parece –se levanto y las vio fingiendo enojo- fue muy hermoso

Pero el no se aguanto, jajajaja, que desesperado fue –a la peliazul también se le escapo una risita por las palabras de la rubia-

-se sonrojo de sobremanera y se cubrió con un cojín para que no la viesen-

_-__fue jalada de una de sus manos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa- pero que demo…Sasuke-kun!!?_

_-al verla en aquella situación algo dentro de si le obligo a ir con ella, las manos le sudaban, las piernas le temblaban, __queria tenerla ya debajo de el, completamente desnuda, la quería ya-_

_-tiraba hacia atrás intentado soltarse-__ Sasuke-kun…Sasuke que te ocurre……Sasuke-kun!! Rayos que te pasa –el cada vez le jalaba con mas fuerza y caminaba con mayor velocidad, sin darse cuenta ya habían salido de la pista y se encontraban frente al lavado de chicas- que me sueltes te digo –tiro con fuerza y logro soltarse, se sobo la muñeca algo lastimada y le miro de frente-_

_-antes de que ella pudiera decir nada ya la __había tomado de los hombros, la empujo al interior del baño besándola en los labios-_

_-al ver a la parejita muchas de las que allí se encontraban salieron haciendo mala cara, otras siguieron en lo suyo y soltaban risitas mientras que las demás les miraban sin descaro alguno-_

_-haciendo gala de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y sin romper el apasionado beso se entraron a uno de los cubículos, le molestaba tantas personas mirando, además que no era algo común ver a un Uchiha relacionándose de esa forma tan explicita-_

_Sa…Sasu…ke-kun –el lamía su lóbulo izquierdo, lo besaba y mordía, acariciaba las largas piernas, y se adentraba en su blusa, ella hacia lo mismo y en unos segundos ambos ya no tenían camisa, el la miro, grabando cada rincón en su memoria, sus besos bajaron asta el cuello de la chica, lo mordió con fuerza y sintió las uñas de ella clavándose en su espalda, se aseguro de la marca que quería dejar y siguió bajando, olio los pechos blancos y firmes, los beso, los estrujo entre sus manos y ella solo gemía sin control-_

_Creo que se __están divirtiendo allí dentro eh? –escucharon risas-_

_-lo tomo de las mejillas y alzo le alzo la __cabeza para mirarle fijamente, sus ojos negros mostraban un interés casual, y ella pues ella solo estaba sonrojada, satisfecha del alcance que había conseguido, paso sus manos desde el rostro del peliazul llevándolas por el cuello, el pecho fuerte, los músculos del abdomen, llego asta la pretina del pantalón del chico, soltó los botones y adentro su mano-_

_Ahh Sakura –recostó su cabeza en un hombro de ella, dejándose invadir de la nueva sensación, subió una de las piernas de ella asta la altura de sus caderas y ella se aferro mas, aumento la cadencia en el miembro erecto del menor de los Uchiha, despacio-lento, frió-caliente, cerro los ojos suspiro a fondo, no, el no podía dejarse dominar en eso, tomo la mano de ella y la aparto, mantuvo la pierna de ella alzada, y sus besos fueron bajando nuevamente al llegar a la cintura de ella la miro fijamente y se adentro debajo de la tela de la falda, ella se sostuvo del borde de la puerta, y acomodo su pierna sobre el hombro de el, la tela de sus cacheteros fue bajando lentamente, el la ayudo a sacarla primero por la pierna que estaba apoyada en el suelo y luego lentamente por la que se encontraba arriba-_

_-levo directo sus labios a la intimidad de su compañera __haciéndola suspirar con fuerza, llevo su lengua de arriba abajo una y otra vez, era estupendo, toda ella le estaba resultando embriagante, daba gracias a dios de haber aceptado la tonta invitación-_

_-estaba hipnotizada con el vaivén debajo de su ropa, no podía controlar su respiración, trataba mas no podía acallar los gemidos de placer que el le estaba arrancando desde lo mas profundo, arqueo la espalda y una fuerte sacudida la lleno, la excitación de su cuerpo se hacia presente allí abajo, el primero orgasmo en el baño había llegado-_

Dios!! Es toda una fiera!! –dijo comiendo la última de las galletas-

-estaba igual de sonrojada o mas que cuando contó lo de ella- entonces Sa…Sasuke-kun te…

Y no solo eso, fue maravilloso –suspiraba ilusionada-

Tendremos que hacer estas cosas más seguido chicas –propuso la Yamanaka-

Yo..esto…no creo que

-se acostó encima de ella que a su vez estaba encima de Ino-

Coño Sakura que me asfixio –se quejo-

Ayúdame cerda, tu y yo sabemos una forma de convencerla –sonrió picara sobre los labios de la Hyuuga-

Esto se pone interesante –rió alzando un poco las piernas y adoptando una mejor posición-

No, …chicas, no….-lograba decir entre el beso húmedo de la pelirosa-

……

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ino –dijo recostado en el marco de las escaleras con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro-

Kiaaaaaaaaa –Ino e Hinata se pusieron en lados opuestos y Sakura se reía en el centro por la reaccion de ellas-

Rayos frentuda, te tragiste a Sasuke-kun para tu casa!!

-se escondió detrás de la pelirosa que seguía riéndose- lo…lo sentimos mucho por molestar Sasuke-kun….

La verdad es que si están molestando, tengo casas pendientes por hacer –dijo tomando de la muñeca a la pelirosa y levantándola del suelo, caminaron hacia las escaleras, ella reía y el solo decía cosas como "que molesto, te quiero en la cama de una buena vez" "no vuelvas a dejarme durmiendo solo" etc, etc-

Chicas cierren la puerta al salir por favor –grito desde el segundo piso-

-se miraron sonrojadas, cerraron la puerta y cada una fue a su casa, aunque quizás alguien las esperaba a medio camino-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

muajajajaja me e divertido escribiendo esto, espero que les haya gustado, una de mis canciones favoritas es Androgyny de Garbage, si quieren la pueden ver y se hacen una idea de este fic xD!!

Déjenme un review con sus opiniones n.n

kisu


End file.
